I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by silverjazz
Summary: I just needed to put a little faith in Stan.' A oneshot story of true friendship and growing up.


I know, I know, why don't I ever finish my stories before I start new ones. Whatever, this is just a one-shot, so it's all good. Anyways, I had a whim to do this and am having mental blocks with the I Am The Cheese Story. Sorry about that.

In case anyone was wondering this is how the story came to be: It's an hour after hardcore dancing at semi for four hours and I have work tomorrow in six hours. I call this a remedy to insomnia (considering I didn't get much sleep for the past couple weeks (school issues). So, I hope this comes out okay.

Disclaimer: Brain isn't functioning enough to create a witty way to say I don't own South Park or the Elvis song mentioned in the story. I also don't own the amazing creative genius that created the word "style" its pure genius.

Summary: Would it be a sin, if some things are meant to be, for I can't help falling in love with you. I just needed to put a little faith in Stan. A coming-of-age flufflet of Style goodness.

* * *

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

I'll set the scene for you. It's graduation night, lightly snowing. The party has been well initiated with over half the senior class partying at Stan's parentless house. I'd say its past midnight.

I've always admired the stars. The way their light can burn on for thousands of years, even after they die. Tonight is no different. I know this because I'm sitting outside on Stan's porch. It's cold, but I'd rather be out here than in there.

You see, it's my last night in South Park. I've tried to tell Stan again and again, but I can't bare to see his face when I tell him, so I don't. He'll just wake up tomorrow with a hangover, and I'll be gone. Maybe a few phone calls here and there, but my acceptance into MIT pretty much spells out the end of our friendship.

My mom hasn't been supportive either. She's had my bags packed since I sent in my early decision letter. She thinks Stan's a bad influence on me anyways, says he distracts me from my work. That's the biggest lie of the century. He helps me with my work all the time. He's the only good thing to happen to me, well, since ever. I don't want to go, but what choice do I have?

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you_

The door opens and closes behind me. A couple staggered steps, and a slightly drunk figure plops itself down next to me.

He shivers. "Dude, it's cold."

Then he hugs me and starts snuggling into my fleece jacket.

"Dude, that's gay."

"But it's warm."

I roll my eyes. What crap, body heat isn't going to keep him warm in this snowy weather. Honestly…

"Kyle-" he draws out. It's kind of cute how his voice is all muffled from my jacket. Cute in a totally platonic, heterosexual way.

"What, Stan?"

"Something's wrong."

How does he know? Even when he's sober he's not that in tune with other people's problems…well, he has always had a knack for knowing when something bothers _me. _I must be the exception to all laws that define Stan.

I decide now isn't the best time to tell him. No time ever will be. I start to think up a lie, which means I tap my chin with my index finger. I always do that when I'm thinking.

Apparently Stan knows that, too, because he tells me he wants the truth.

I guess he's not that drunk after all.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you  
For I cant help falling in love with you_

I take a deep breath.

"Stan, I got accepted into MIT."

Stan smiles and pats me on the back.

"Stan, that's not good."

His brow furrows and he's confused. "Explain."

"I leave tomorrow-" his eyes widen and he attaches himself to me like he's a leach. I don't even try to pry him off. I just fall into his embrace and let the cold tears run loose.

"You should have told me," he whispers.

"I know."

Stan suddenly pushes me away and smiles brightly. I stare at him. I guess he really isn't sober yet.

"It's okay!"

"…why?"

"I just remembered! You know how I sent early action to some east coast schools," he doesn't wait for a reply, even though I do nod, "Well, UMASS Amherst accepted me! I could go there!"

I know that was one of his safety schools. He wanted to go to California or Miami, somewhere warm and fun.

I hiccup. "Are you sure?"

He nods excitedly. "I'll tell my mom tomorrow so we can tell the school. They'll never be able to keep us apart!"

I just laugh and hug him. Sure, it won't keep me warm and it may look gay, but right now, I can't think of any other place I'd want to be than in Stan's arms.

The stars twinkle a little brighter. The snow subsides. I guess I just needed to put a little faith in Stan. He's never let me down before, and he didn't start now.

* * *

So, what do you think? This was a spur of the moment fancy and I've got mixed feelings about it. I've been thinking about college a lot. I can't wait to go, but I'll be leaving so much behind. Sure, I still have a couple of year to go before then, but I'm one of those people that just can't wait for the future.

Also, for the song. I didn't use it because it said "I can't help falling in love with you" over and over, I used it for the other context: is it a sin to stay, meant to be, a river flows to the sea…that stuff. Just cause I know someone's going to say the song didn't fit. Just think about it. It works.


End file.
